


A Tease at the Mall

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: Vanitas notices a guy staring at his very pregnant boyfriend, and hatches a plan to mess with him.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Mpreg Oneshots/Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659352
Kudos: 20





	A Tease at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a VanVen story, and then it got slightly (well, a little more than slightly) NSFW. I'll try writing a more fluffier one at some point, but in trying to come up with a scenario for these two, this came to me and I decided to go for it. Enjoy!

“I don’t think he’s staring.”

“Oh, trust me, he’s _totally_ staring.”

Ventus sighed. He and his boyfriend, Vanitas, were out shopping in the mall when they paused outside of a store to take a quick break and decide where to go next. However, what the (admittedly cute) guy was looking at was Ventus’s large baby bump (which wasn’t hard to miss since he was pregnant with triplets). It was barely contained in a gray t-shirt that had a loading bar at 98% on it, and it bore down on the pair of jeans that he grabbed before heading out. While he wanted to wear a more fitting shirt, Vanitas made him wear shirts that were just too small out in public on purpose. Ventus felt like Vanitas did it on purpose to mess with him, and that he got a kick out of Ventus being flustered when the shirt didn’t fit.

Looking back over at his boyfriend, who was wearing a blank tank top (that made Ventus appreciate his boyfriend’s muscles) over a pair of jeans, he noticed that he had a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I know that look.” Ventus said. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“We’re going to make him pitch a tent.” Vanitas replied with a smirk.

“ _Vani!_ We can’t just do that!”

“Why not? He’s probably hard already looking at you.”

“ ** _Vani!!_ **”

“Wait here. I’ve got an idea.”

Before Ventus could say anything else, Vanitas gave him a quick kiss and ducked into the food court. Ventus snuck a glance over at the guy in question, who was reading a magazine, but even to the casual observer it was clear that he was looking over the magazine at Ventus.

Hearing footsteps running back, Ventus saw that Vanitas had returned with a bag of cookies from the cookie shop in the food court. Like before, he gave Ventus a smirk.

“I’m not really hungry though.” Ventus said.

“Shh, let’s just do this.” Vanitas replied. “Besides, I bet you want to see how far you can get him. I saw your eyes light up when I pointed him out.”

Ventus sighed. Admittedly, there was a part of him that wouldn’t mind being able to be the one to make this guy hard.

“Fine.” Ventus replied. “What do you have in mind?”

Vanitas grabbed Ventus’s hand and walked him over to the benches, and sat on one close to where the guy was sitting. Opening the bag of cookies, he slowly began to feed some to Ventus. Catching on, Ventus ate each cookie, and rubbed his stomach after each one. Stealing glances at the guy, Ventus could see him becoming more flustered with each cookie he ate. Once the cookies were done, Vanitas started rubbing Ventus’s stomach.

“How’d you like that, Ven?” Vanitas asked.

“Oh, they were delicious, Vani.” Ventus replied. “Very sweet, and the babies liked them too.”

“I’m glad.”

By this point, Ventus noticed the guy was shifting in his seat, perhaps trying to hide a throbbing erection. However, when Ventus refocused his attention to Vanitas, he was being bombarded with kisses. Returning them to the point where they were fully making out, Ventus couldn’t help but feel as if he was getting a bit hard himself. He moaned slightly when Vanitas moved a hand across his swollen stomach, which ended up exposing it as the shirt was pushed up slightly.

Not too long after that, they realized the guy got up quickly from the benches with the magazine across his crotch. The couple pulled apart, and Ventus stretched the shirt back over his bump.

“Looks like he’s heading in the direction of the bathrooms.” Ventus said.

“Damn! Looks like my little Ven was able to make him more than hard.” Vanitas replied.

“W-well, that wasn’t part of the plan!” Ventus said, flustered. “But it’s done now. I will say though that I was starting to enjoy you rubbing by bump and making out with me like that…”

Vanitas gave another smirk, and kissed Ventus and Ventus’s bump again.

“Why don’t we head back home so I can show you a real good time?” Vanitas said in a low voice.

Ventus let out a small moan. “Y-yes please. I’d like that.”

Vanitas stood up, and grabbed Ventus’s hand to help him stand up. The two then held hands as they walked towards the mall’s exit, eager to finish what they had started at home.


End file.
